


Never Too Early

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Softie, First Meetings, Fluff, Holy shit it's fucking fluffy, M/M, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, jesus take the wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sent to live 3 weeks with his cousin after he finishes college. He was told he was getting a well deserved vacation. Now he just kind of wants to go back to his father and call him a lying liar that lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is posted a bit late!!! AO3 decided to be a dick to me all day yesterday :(

**_1 week in Kansas_ **

_I managed to steal an unused notebook from Uriel’s bedroom so I guess I won’t be too bored in here. Okay so my dad said that he was sending me on a “well deserved vacation” with my cousins in Kansas. Wrong. Absolutely wrong. What kind of vacation is having to help my cousins clean up their dirty apartment? For three whole weeks! I guess I should have known when my dad told me it was going to be in Kansas._

“Castiel! Do you mind helping me move these boxes into the other spare bedroom?” _Oh fuck me gently with a chainsaw._ Cas sighed and shut the notebook in his hands. He could finish his entry later. Then again, he should probably get up anyway before he starts writing something sappy like _‘diary, you’re my only friend.’_ Or something like that. Writing his feelings out can wait.

 

            So after working the kinks out of his neck – sitting on a bed with no pillows for 5 hours straight can really mess someone up – he walked down the hall to help Anna with the boxes. He’s waiting for the day that Gabriel comes by and saves him from this bore-fest. Usually he could curl up with a book or his laptop and be busy for hours. Unfortunately, he has no books with him and there was only one laptop his cousins shared. He doesn’t want to know what they do on that laptop.

 

            “Oh thank God you’re here Castiel, here take this.” Anna handed him one big box that probably weighed about as much as a small elephant the moment he showed himself. “Thanks, Cas! Do you think you’ll be able to do the other um thirty boxes?” Oh for the love of Christ, was she actually serious? Cas barely got an answer out before Anna clapped her hands and giggled. “Great! I have a date later so this means a lot. Thanks again!”

 

            Then she disappeared behind her bedroom door. He was beginning to think that his dad did not send him here for a vacation. He just did as he was told anyway and brought the heavy box into the second spare bedroom. It took about an hour for Cas to move all thirty boxes for it seems that every box gets heavier every time.

 

            He hopes that his cousins aren’t meth dealers or serial killers because he can’t handle that shit. Just as he put the final box in the room, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Maybe it was Gabriel. He quickly pulled his phone out and sat on one of the bigger boxes in the room before accepting the call. “Gabe please get me out of here, I’m dying!”

 

            _“That sounds a bit too dramatic even for you, little brother.”_

 

            “Not funny, Gabe. Please tell me you’ll get me soon.”

 

            _“After another two weeks. Just like dad said.”_

 

            “Shit.”

 

            _“Yeah. Sorry little bro, I can’t get you out this time.”_

 

            “No it’s… fine. It’s fine, really. Thanks for calling anyway.” Cas rubbed his face tiredly and stood up to go back to his room. He shouldn’t have hoped too much. Gabe couldn’t defy dad even if he was basically public enemy number one in high school. “I’ll see you in three weeks, Gabe.”

 

            _“Woah hold on there Cassy-poo! You didn’t let me tell you why I called.”_

 

            “I just assumed that you called to tell me to pack my bags or something.”

 

            _“Well no, big guy. I called to tell you that I asked an old friend of mine to take you out and have some fun.”_

 

            Cas was slightly unnerved by the fact that it was Gabe who called someone for him. He’s been trying to set him up with some guy ever since he came out in high school. So no one can blame him for being a little suspicious. The person could be some fucking creep for all he knew, knowing exactly the type of people Gabe associates himself with. “What kind of fun are you insinuating?”

 

            _“Maybe a couple of beers, a bit of pool. It depends on you how the night will end if you—“_

“Oh God Gabe, I get it!” He interrupted his brother before he could finish that awful sentence. “Just promise me this person is safe.” He could practically hear the eye roll from Gabe on the other line before his brother assured him that his friend was not a serial killer or crazy cat person. _“His name is Dean. He’ll pick you up tomorrow. Promise me you won’t fuck this up.”_

It was his turn to roll his eyes at Gabe before he sighed in defeat. It beats staying another day just watching his cousins watch re-runs of _Charlie’s Angels._ “It’s not like I have a choice.” Gabe assured him a bit more before Castiel hung up. It’s probably not going to be so bad. He just hopes that this set up by his brother was not going to end up like Crowley in senior year.

* * *

 

            Cas opened the door the next day to a man in a flannel shirt and dark jeans. Well shit. He probably should thank Gabe for this set up because this guy was definitely not a Crowley from senior year. The taller man smiled at him and Cas figured he should invite him in. “You must be Dean. Come on in, I’m just finishing up.” Dean followed him to his bedroom and sat on his bed while he waited for Cas to get his jacket.

 

            “I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you’re here to take me out of here. Even if it was Gabe’s doing…”

 

            “No problem, dude. I needed to get out of the house anyway.”

 

            Gabe did not tell him that Dean’s voice was like the purr of a well-tuned engine because it rumbled deep. He lifted one corner of his mouth before turning away, discreetly checking if his breath smelled good. He grabbed the nearest sweater, the Star Labs Sweater that was draped over a chair, before he turned back to Dean with a smile.

 

            “Let’s go?” He left his cousins a note before he followed Dean outside to his car. “I didn’t exactly have a plan for this so… What do you want to do?” Shit. He didn’t think this through either. Dean leaned against the door of his car, waiting for his answer patiently. “I-I don’t really know. I haven’t been on a date since high school.”

 

            Oh crap. Dean’s face was scrunched up in confusion and Cas probably shouldn’t have said date. Maybe he thought it was just doing a favor for his old friend. Or paying a debt. He knew this was too good to be a date. Even if Gabe did this, it couldn’t be a date. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said tha—“

 

            “Hey it can be a date if you want it to be, Cas. I mean, you’re hot and I’m hot. You do the math.”

 

            Holy shit did he just call him hot? Fuck him _gently_ with a _chainsaw_ someone just called him hot. Now Dean had a shit eating smirk on his face and Cas had to lean against the car to stand up properly. “O-Okay.” He has officially reverted to his high school self again. Dean came a bit closer to him until their arms were practically brushing and he took Cas’ hand. “I got to admit, I came by to do Gabe a favor but I genuinely want to get to know you now.”

 

            Now Cas was thankful that he was leaning against the car and holding Dean’s hand because he was actually flirting with a cute guy. And he was flirting back. Why didn’t Gabe find him dudes like this in high school? “We can go get some ice cream or whatever and go to the park. Chat up a storm.” Dean suggested, bumping their shoulders together and Cas nodded enthusiastically.

 

            “Okay.”

* * *

 

            For the next two weeks, his cousins didn’t make him do any more rigorous house chores like they did in his first week. Apparently, he already did what he had to do so well that they let him do whatever for the rest of the time he was here. That gave Cas an advantage to spend more time with Dean.

 

            Over the course of two weeks, him and Dean have gone on countless dates. Sometimes, he would surprise him at the apartment because he “found a really cool undiscovered bookshop nearby and I thought maybe you’d like to check it out with me” or take him out drinking. Cas particularly enjoyed the times when Dean would take him to the park again, each time with a different flavor of ice cream, and they would talk until the sun set.

 

            It was on the day before he was going to be picked up by Gabe that they were back in the park again. Dean was leaning against the trunk of the big tree in the middle of the park with Cas also leaning against him and in between his legs. Cas leant his head on Dean’s chest and immediately he felt fingers run through his hair. He was going to miss all of these frequent dates. Texting Dean from the other side of the country was not going to be the same.

 

            He looked up at Dean, catching those green eyes staring at him and he couldn’t help but tilt his head up to kiss him. He felt Dean smile into the kiss but Cas couldn’t bring himself to do the same. This was a bittersweet kiss to say the least. Cas thought he would be the last person to have a summer fling but he really doesn’t want it to be. Dean has been a better boyfriend to him in two weeks than Crowley ever was in an entire year.

 

            “Dean?”

 

            “Yes, angel?”

 

            Cas’ heart clenched at the pet name and he turned himself around until his legs draped over one of Dean’s own and he had a good look at him. “It’s my last day here today. Gabe’s picking me up tomorrow.” Dean placed his head on the tree trunk, looking up at the lights that spilled through the leaves. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

 

            “I know.”

 

            Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion, watching Dean continue to avoid his eyes. “That’s all you have to say?” Dean remained silent for a good minute before he looked back at him. His gaze was so intense that Cas felt himself hold his breath until he spoke. “I know that you’re leaving. I know that I won’t be able to see you in a long time. But what I also know is that you gave me the best two weeks of my life.

 

            “I know that you like green tea latte more than the regular one. I know that you only wake up at 1 in the afternoon so I know to pick you up at 3. I know that you accidentally packed flowery pajamas instead of your regular plaid ones. I know that you hate _Charlie’s Angels._ I know that you cried during the Christmas Special of Doctor Who. I know that you are probably the best person I ever met.

 

            “But what I don’t know is how the hell you made me fall in love with you in less than two weeks.”

 

            Cas was completely at a loss for words after Dean’s confession. He held his hand out to stroke Dean’s cheek, smiling at him. “I’m sorry I don’t have the answer. But… I can give you this.” He shifted his position so that he was kneeling in front of Dean and he grabbed his face to kiss him fiercely. He felt Dean inhale sharply before he felt hands against his waist. He pulled away but not too far so that he could still look into Dean’s eyes.

 

            “Is it too early to say that I love you too?”

 

            Dean smiled up at him and brought his hand up to stroke Cas’ cheek with his thumb. “Never too early, angel.”

* * *

 

            Cas lost count on how many minutes he has been hugging Dean but he doesn’t really care at this point. He didn’t care about his cousins he stood awkwardly behind him. He didn’t care that his brother was leaning against his car with a smirk on his face. He only cared that he was leaving Dean.

 

            “Promise me you’ll call the minute you get back.”

 

            “I promise.”

 

            “This ain’t the end, angel.”

 

            “I know.”

 

            Dean pulled away after another full minute. He didn’t know if it was the growing tension coming from his cousins or the fact that Gabe was wagging his eyebrows at them from behind his back that caused him to pull away. Dean held him at arm’s length, looking at Cas up and down before smirking. “Who the hell am I going to take to that new bookshop a few towns over now?”

 

            Cas laughed, swatting Dean on the arm playfully. “Shut up. You’ve been doing that way before you met me.”

 

            “Yes but it’s less fun.”

 

            “If you two lovebirds could hurry it up? There’s going to be a traffic jam up ahead if we don’t get a move on.” Gabe called from behind Cas and he knew now that he can’t stall anymore. Cas gave Dean another tight hug before he kissed him briefly on the lips. “You’re coming to Minnesota for my birthday, okay?” Dean chuckled and kissed him on the forehead before pulling away.

 

            “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

            On that note, Cas waved goodbye at his cousins and his boyfriend before he got into Gabe’s car. He looked out the window and smiled at Dean still waving back at him before Gabe drove away. He continued to watch his figure growing smaller and smaller the further away they were until he couldn’t see him anymore. Gabe saw his little brother’s gaze now on the car floor and he smirked at him before nudging him swiftly.

 

            “Now aren’t you glad I set you up with Dean-o? Told you he wasn’t a serial killer.”

 

            Cas rolled his eyes at his big brother, punching him on the arm hard and crossing his arms. “Just shut up and drive.” But there was no malice in his voice, only pure amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE SOME TIME TO READ THIS THANK YOU!
> 
> Announcement: I'm starting a new ask blog on tumblr called "Charlie Bradbury Diary" (charliebradburydiary is the url). Charlie will be answering questions every week at most. I'll start posting answers on May 4th because Star Wars and feelings. So please please please send in some questions for Charlie! <3


End file.
